


Safe With Me

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comforting Harry Potter, Draco Thinks About The Past, M/M, Nightmares, Scared Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has an awful nightmare but Harry gives him the comfort he craves.





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).

> For PhoenixPixie who always writes me such lovely and kind messages, and who loves Drarry too. Thank you for being a superb friend xxxx
> 
> This is my thirteenth Fictober story, and it is based on the prompt: _I might just kiss you_

** _-Draco couldn’t wake up-_ **

Draco couldn’t open his eyes, or move his limbs. The sheets were twisted and knotted around his body and the air pressing in on his face was clammy and hot. 

** _-He was at home, inside his Manor-_ **

And though he tried to make some noise- any noise- Draco just couldn’t. Fear rolled through his body. His lungs screamed for oxygen. 

** _-Draco could hear the slither of Nagini, somewhere at the very edge of his bedroom-_ **

Draco had to find his wand, had to defend himself. His heart felt like it was about to rip out of his throat and he heard the rushing of his blood in his ears. 

** _-Draco had to save Harry, had to warn him. His enemyfriendlover was in the dungeons of his home. Draco had to free him, had to warn him-_ **

There was a person, beside him now, and Draco’s whole body shudders, horrified. He’s returned, the spectre from his nightmares _-hewhomustnotbenamed-_ and Draco wants to scream but he can’t move, and he can’t breathe and-

“Draco, wake up,” murmurs Harry, and his powerful fingers are stroking Draco’s sweat damp hair, and the sound of his voice is pulling Draco back from the void. “You’re safe. _Safe with me._ We’re together and we’re married, and it was just a nightmare-”

Air floods Draco’s lungs and he opens his eyes to a pastel yellow bedroom. Photos of Harry and himself adorn every wall. Early morning sunlight streams through the blinds, and Harry is sat beside him, his whole presence solid and comforting. Harry’s scar, his wild untameable hair and his soft green eyes are safely beside him and only then does Draco’s tension fade. 

“I might just kiss you,” Draco mumbles, moving slowly into a sitting position, the uncomfortable realism of his dream slowly weakening as he takes in the man before him. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. I dreamt I had to save you… but you’ve saved me once more.” 

“All I did was wake you,” Harry replies, leaning in to kiss Draco instead, his chin scratchy and unshaven. “It’s still early, love. Come back to bed.”

And Harry holds Draco close until he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
